Rip His Heart Out
by OneTreeHill12
Summary: Lyla returned to Dillion for a few days to attend the funeral of Matt's father. She spent those few days with the love of her life and previous football star, Tim Rggins. But what happens on the day she has to leave? This is my take. Kind of sad but hopeful in the ending. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.


**I apologize for the very late story.**

 **I also apologize that I wrote this story without finishing my other one.**

 **I** _ **also**_ **apologize for the story switch. I know I'm a One Tree Hill fan but I wanted to switch it up.**

 **Tell me what y'all think and let me know if you want me to write any other TV Show fan fiction. Just as long as I know that TV Show.**

 **THANKS!**

Lyla puts her last bag in the trunk. She was packed for college again. She had only returned to attend the funeral for Matt's father. She hadn't expected for her feelings for Tim Riggins to surface again. She had gone quite a while without seeing him. She thought she had lost her love for him. But seeing him again made her realize that she hadn't.

So, the few days after the funeral, she spent them with him. Anytime he was around, she was by his side. There was nothing that could separate them. And she missed that. Now, she was packing again and she was about to leave from his life again, most likely going to rip a piece of his heart out.

Lyla looked over. Tim was leaning against a tree, his head down and she knew why. He was crying. He was crying because she refused to take up his offer to stay and she was going to leave him. And that hurt her.

Lyla closed the trunk door and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry, Tim. I just can't stay." She knew how bad he was hurt when he didn't hug her back. It was bad. She felt his hands wrap around her shoulders and move her away.

She could feel the anger in him through his touch. But she knew he would never hurt her. Lyla stared up at his face. Silent tears coursed down his face as he looked her in the eyes, "Am I really that bad?" Lyla took a shaky breath in. It was rare when Time showed his vulnerability like this. She grabbed his face gently and kissed him.

Naturally, Tim scooped her up into the kiss and held her close. It was the one time he couldn't resist holding her, when she was offering herself up.

After a few seconds, Lyla pulled away, tears falling from her eyes, "Don't you ever think that. Do you hear me? I love you, Timothy Riggins. And nothing's going to change that."

She watched as he shook his head, "You don't love me enough to stay." Lyla felt him retract into himself. She felt his arms move from around him. She shook her head, "That's not it. You're not the reason I'm leaving and you can't be the reason I stay. This place has bad memories. Very bad memories. You know that."

Time moved away from the tree and looked up. Lyla stayed behind him and watched as he placed his hands on his hips and stare up at the sky. He did this when he was thinking, when he was trying to figure out what to say. Sometimes she loved that about him, sometimes she hated it. But now was a rare moment when she was sad he was doing it.

Finally he turned back to her and sighed, "I love you, Lyla Garrity. And I hope one day you'll return to me. Just, make it soon, okay? You're smart. You can finish college fast. Just come back to me. Alright?"

Lyla felt a tear slide down her cheek. She knew he wasn't saying goodbye for now. He was saying goodbye. She knew that he knew she wasn't coming back. Not again. Dillion meant nothing to her. Every memory, except the very few ones with Tim, was tainted. She knew he wasn't going to see her again. And that broke her heart.

Lyla ran to him and jumped on him. He caught her easily and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They kissed for a good three minutes before she broke off.

It was her turn to cry. Tim was the love of her life. But since he loved Dillion and wanted to stay and she didn't, there was nothing she could do. She loved him with all of her but she couldn't will herself to stay another day.

Tim set her down gently, "If I remember correctly, you're flight is in thirty minutes. You better go." Lyla nodded and walked to her car. She opened the door and looked back at Tim. She looked small and lost without her. She wiped another tear, "We'll see each other soon. I promise."

Lyla watched Tim nod halfheartedly at her empty promise. He knew better than to believe that. If they saw each other again, it would be years from now. They would possibly already be married to other people. Lyla got into her car and started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and watched as Tim's reflection got further away in her mirrors.

If she was going to turn around, she would have to do it now. But she didn't. She continued to watch as Tim's reflection finally disappeared. As that happened, a final tear fell from her eyes. She didn't know if she would see him again. She hoped she would though.

That reunion would be amazing.


End file.
